Bayang-bayang
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Baekhyun sang Master, dengan Chanyeol yang bukan butler biasa, eh?/"Aku hanyalah pelayan iblis keluarga Phantomhive"/[ChanBaek's Fiction/Kuroshitsuji-AU! Master! Submissive!Baekhyun, Demon's Butler! Dominan!Chanyeol/Dark-Fantasy, a lil' bit Romance! No Elizabeth!]


Baekhyun sang Master, dengan Chanyeol yang bukan _butler biasa_ , eh?/"Aku hanyalah pelayan iblis keluarga Phantomhive"/[ChanBaek's Fiction/Kuroshitsuji-AU! Master! Submissive!Baekhyun, Demon's Butler! Dominan!Chanyeol/Dark-Fantasy, a lil' bit Romance! No Elizabeth!]

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Chanyoru!"

Baekhyun ' _Bryan_ ' Phantomhive berseru lantang. Jemari lentiknya terus bergerak, memilah beberapa lembar perkamen yang berisi data perusahaan Phantomhive. Netra indahnya yang tidak tertutup oleh penutup mata yang khas, terfokus sepenuhnya pada grafik dan tabel yang tersaji.

"Ya, Tuan Muda." Sosok jangkung berparas rupawan dengan balutan seragam _butler_ memasuki ruang kerja Baekhyun. "Ada apa Anda memanggil saya?" senyum sarat akan makna kembali tersemat; seperti biasa.

Baekhyun melirik, mendengus kemudian. "Siapkan jamuan teh sore ini untuk menyambut Tuan Aiden Lee[1] dan Marcus Cho[2]." _Cherry_ tipisnya terlipat. "Pastikan jamuan ini berlangsung dengan lancar. Nama Phantomhive dipertaruhkan nanti."

Chanyeol; Chanyeol ' _Richard_ ' Michaelis, sang _butler_ menganguk. Iris merahnya bersinar, suatu hal yang pasti akan ia perlihatkan ketika sang Tuan memberi titah. Memiliki berbagai arti, diantaranya tentu mengiyakan sekaligus meremehkan. "Saya pasti akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin Tuan Muda. Meskipun saya hanya seorang Iblis Pelayan." sebuah seringai menyusul setelahnya.

" _Che_. Memang kau harus melakukannya, Chanyoru. Jangan lupa, pastikan mereka berdua memang 'hanya' sekedar mengikuti jamuan minum teh. Bukan yang lain." Baekhyun terkekeh sinis. "Jika memang kehadiran mereka justru mengacau, bereskan saja."

Sang Tuan Muda bangkit dari posisinya, menghampiri kotak kaca yang menyuguhkan pemandangan pekarangan mansion Phantomhive yang teramat luas.

Tak jauh dari posisinya; sang _Butler_ menapakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada, diikuti dengan salah satu kaki yang tertekuk, kepala yang tertunduk; gestur hormat. " _Yes, My Lord_!"

Sang Tuan Muda melirik sang Butler malas. Jemari lentik yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam miliknya dengan anggun mencengkram pinggiran mug khusus yang berisi minuman favoritnya; _darjeeling tea_ [3]

Tak lupa bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum penuh ejekan, sebelum akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menyesap lembut cairan hangat berwarna keruh; –tidak terlalu pekat sebenarnya untuk ukuran teh– tersebut. Setelahnya dengan santai, sang kepala keluarga Phantomhive itu mulai menggerakan jemarinya dengan terampil untuk memilah berkas. Sesekali ia meraih sepotong _cookies_ maupun _muffin_ yang memang Chanyeol hidangkan sore itu.

Dan tentu saja, Sang butler tengah melaksanakan apa yang sang Tuan muda amanatkan; apapun, bagaimanapun, bahkan setidaknormal apapun perintah dari Baekhyun; sudah pasti akan _**Butler**_ **hitam** itu laksanakan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Bayang-bayang**

 _Inspired by_ _ **Kuroshitsuji**_ **(Black Butler)**

 **© Aaltonen Ryuunosuke** – **as known as** – **Caspian.** G

Black Butler © Yana Toboso– _sensei_

© pict by ppyeongi

 **Park Chanyeol** as **Chanyeol 'Richard' Michaelis**

 **Byun Baekhyun** as **Baekhyun 'Bryan' Phantomhive**

 _And many more_

Sorry For Typo(s)

ALERT : boyxboy, Kuroshitsuji!AU; Butler!Chanyeol, Master!Baekhyun, Random, absurd, bad and rude words, ketidaksesuaian plot dengan judul! Bahasa sleng-Jepang, nama Chanyeol dilafalkan dengan _pronounce_ -Jepang.

Recommended Song : **Kalafina** – **Lacrimosa (Kuroshitsuji Season 1 2** **nd** **Ending)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol dengan cekatan mulai mempersiapkan apa yang dibutuhkan pada jamuan teh kali ini. Tubuh semampainya berlenggak-lenggok bak supermodel dengan berbagai porselen cantik di tangan; meletakan benda-benda tersebut dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Tak jauh darinya, sosok Taehyung[4] – _gardener_ yang menggemaskan– dan Matthew[5] si Kepala koki –namun lebih suka merusak ketimbang memasak– yang asyik mengangkat meja dan kursi; tak lupa hiasan dari bahan marmer. Adapula sosok Ryouhei[6] yang tengah menikmati teh hijau favoritnya di sudut ruangan, sementara Chengxiao[7] sengaja Chanyeol tahan di dapur supaya tidak menimbulkan kericuhan –mengingat betapa cerobohnya maid berkacamata yang sebenarnya cantik itu– dan akhirnya malah menghambat persiapan yang tengah dilakukan oleh para lelaki.

"Chanyoru- _san_!"

Suara ceria Taehyung memecah keheningan. Si empunya nama menoleh, dan mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Ada apa, Taehyung?"

"Tuan muda ingin konsep seperti apa untuk jamuan nanti? Bolehkah aku pergi ke kebun sekarang?"

Matthew yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dengan iris yang berbinar-binar. Pikirnya; ia mungkin juga akan diizinkan ke dapur untuk menciptakan menu yang istimewa untuk sang Tuan Muda.

"Ah…" Chanyeol tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai–. Tangan kanannya ia angkat, kemudian ia topangkan ke rahang tegasnya; pose berfikir lebih tepatnya. "Aku ingin merangkai bunga, jadi bisa kau ambilkan bunga Mawar dan Azalea merah, Tae?"

Taehyung mengangguk antusias. Dengan segera diletakkannya meja panjang besar di sudut ruangan. Langkah kakinya tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan ruang penjamuan, dengan pasti menuju ke rumah kaca di sudut pekarangan mansion Phantomhive.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menatap datar ke arah Matthew dan angkat suara sebelum kepala koki itu bersuara. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Matt. Tapi karena aku tidak ingin Tuan Muda kecewa akan lebih baik jika kau **hanya mempersiapkan bahan mentahnya** saja. Jangan berani-berani untuk bereksperimen, atau aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu."

Matthew mengangguk mafhum dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan tanpa di duga sosok Ryouhei turut meninggalkan Chanyeol –mengikuti Matthew– tatkala langkah kaki terseret samar-samar menggema.

"Ah, Tuan Muda." Chanyeol berseru tanpa menoleh; agaknya sudah –teramat– hafal akan sosok yang ia punggungi. "Ada yang kau butuhkan?"

Baekhyun –Sang Tuan muda– mendengus. Paras cantiknya yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dingin (terkecuali disaat-saat tertentu, ehem) mengkerut samar. Netra indahnya berkedip; sebelum akhirnya ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Seharusnya tanpa aku harus kemari kau sudah tahu apa yang aku butuhkan."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Ia menatap lembut sang Master sebelum akhirnya melangkah dengan pasti guna memangkas jarak antara dirinya dengan sang pewaris Phantomhive. "Maafkan saya, Tuan muda." Bisiknya sebelum akhirnya mendaratkan kecupan di bilah tipis pemuda mungil di hadapannya.

~ _Blush_

Rona kemerahan menjalar sempurna di pipi bersih Baekhyun. Jemari lentiknya terkepal, kemudian ia daratkan di bahu kokoh sang _Butler_. "Mesum!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di bahu ringkih sang Master, tak lupa lengan satunya ia gunakan untuk menopang kaki jenjang Baekhyun. Yeah, ia menggendong tubuh mungil sang tercinta sebelum akhirnya melangkah –kembali dengan penuh percaya diri– pasti menuju ruangan khusus untuknya mengajar segala sesuatu yang berbau kebangsawanan di Mansion Phantomhive.

"Saya lupa hari ini ada kelas Dansa dan kelas Musik untuk Tuan muda." Chanyeol berujar di sela-sela langkahnya. "Tapi, tuan muda tak perlu risau. Saya memang sudah mempersiapkan segalanya yang terbaik untuk Tuan muda."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, sebelum akhirnya menyerukan wajahnya ke leher jenjang _butler_ kesayangannya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum yang hanya Chanyeol –Selain Baekhyun sendiri– tahu artinya.

"Jadi, mengapa Tuan muda repot-repot menghampiriku ketika biasanya Tuan muda hanya perlu membunyikan lonceng, aku akan datang?"

Baekhyun kembali mendengus, mendengar pertanyaan bernada olokkan yang terlontar dari bibir penuh Chanyeol. "Memangnya tidak boleh ketika aku menghampiri kekasihku sendiri?"

Tawa kecil terdengar dari bilah apel si Jangkung. Jemari panjangnya bergerak, menggelitik kecil kaki sang Tuan muda. Dan tindakan jahilnya bersambut erangan kecil dan cibiran yang justru membuatnya terkekeh.

"Dasar kekanakkan!"

Yeah, jangan lupa akan ke _tsundere_ -an sang Earl yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum penghuni mansion. Karena, disaat mengumpat, wajahnya justru memerah. Dan itu berlaku ketika Chanyeol menggodanya entah melalui ucapan maupun kontak fisik.

"Ah, Tuan muda. Mengapa Anda manis sekali?"

"Berisik, Chanyoru!"

Dan tanpa ragu Chanyeol menyambar bibir tipis sang terkasih dan melumatnya berkali-kali, tanpa jeda, meskipun deru nafas yang tuan muda memberat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesosok pria gagah bertubuh kekar baru saja tiba di Mansion Phantomhive. Paras rupawannya sempat membuat Chengxiao yang tengah menyiram bunga di halaman depan kehilangan focus. _Maid_ mungil berkacamata itu dengan segera menyelesaikan tugas rutin sore harinya, kemudian melangkah dengan terburu kea rah ruang depan guna menyambut tamu sang _Earl_ [8].

"Selamat datang di Mansion Phantomhive, _Sir_." Sambut Baekhyun dari ujung tangga. Di sebelahnya sosok Jangkung Chanyeol Nampak gagah dengan setelah _butler_ yang khas miliknya.

Surai sekelam gagak milik Chanyeol ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat paras rupawannya kian menonjol. Sementara sang tuan Muda kian bersinar dengan suit berbahan sutera yang melekat dengan pas di tubuh mungilnya. Dan rupanya itu tak luput dari tatapan lapar seorang Aiden Lee.

Chanyeol hanya mampu menatap tajam sang pria setelah sebelumnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Senyum yang menyimpan berjuta makna, yang justru membuat para pekerja di Mansion Phantomhive selain dirinya bergidik ngeri.

Agaknya Aiden belum mengetahui betapa sensitifnya _butler_ tampan yang tengah menyiapkan jamuan untuknya mengenai sang Tuan muda. Seulas seringai terukir sempurna di wajah Chanyeol. Dan itu tertangkap oleh netra indah Baekhyun.

"Ck," decakkan lirih terdengar. Bibir tipis Baekhyun terkatup rapat. Jemarinya dengan cekatan memotong kecil kue madu yang sudah Chanyeol persiapkan. Irisnya yang tak tertutup oleh penghalang terlihat kosong, membuat Aiden yang sejak awal menaruh perhatian padanya menopang dagu dengan tangan kanan, sementara bibirnya sudah bersiap untuk melontarkan kata –lebih tepatnya bualan– kepada pemuda cantik yang duduk di ujung meja jamuan.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembangan bisnis Anda, Tuan Lee.." Baekhyun angkat suara. Sebenarnya sudah muak dengan tatapan memuja yang Aiden perlihatkan. "Saya dengar Anda baru saja melebarkan sayap Anda di tanah Asia. Dan mendapat keuntungan yang lumayan."

"Ah, Anda terlalu berlebihan, Earl. Saya hanya baru mencoba peruntungan." Aiden merendah –lebih tepatnya berpura-pura– "dan apa yang saya dapatkan sekarang mungkin buah dari kesabaran saya. Benar begitu, Earl?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ternyata Anda termasuk dari segelintir orang yang menganut pepatah ' _usaha tidak akan menghianati hasil_ , ya.." Senyum manis tersemat. "Dan dari kabar yang kudengar, Anda memang sangat gigih, sehingga Anda dengan segera meraih kesuksesan."

Aiden tersenyum tampan. "Ya, Anda benar Earl. Dan entah mengapa saya berfikiran Earl pun sama seperti saya." Jeda sejenak, "mungkinkah kita berjodoh, Earl? Jujur saja sejak awal saya bertemu dengan Anda entah mengapa saya merasa tertarik kepada Anda."

Baekhyun terlihat tenang. Ia menganggap ungkapan Aiden hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Karena, ia tahu benar reputasi Aiden yang terkenal sebagai 'pemain hati'. "Kehormatan bagi saya mendapat pujian sedemikian rupa, Sir." Bibir tipisnya menyesap dengan anggun _grey tea_ yang sudah terhidang sempurna. "Tapi, maaf saja. Saya tidak terlalu tertarik dengan pecundang."

Seulas senyum culas terukir sempurna di paras menawan pewaris Phantomhive. "Saya akui Anda cukup rupawan, Sir. Tapi Anda bukan tipe saya. Pecundang seperti Anda lebih cocok dengan para _lady_ di pinggiran jalan sana."

'BRAK'

Telapak tangan beradu dengan permukaan meja yang keras. Emosi yang meluap tergambar dengan nyata di wajahnya yang memrah, gigi yang beradu serta nafas yang berderu. Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil menyinggung sang tamu. "Apa maksud Anda berbicara seperti itu, Earl?"

"Bukankah saya berbicara kenyataan, hm?" Baekhyun melontarkan kalimat tanya dengan nada main-main kian menyulut emosi Aiden.

"KURANG AJAR!"

'SPLASH'

'BUGH'

"Saya tidak suka ketika ada seorang tamu yang bertingkah seenaknya, terlebih lagi hendak mencelakai tuan Saya."

Pucuk revolver bertengger sempurna di pelipis kiri Aiden. Kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh sosok mungil yang mengunci pergerakannya dari arah kanan. Sang penodong senjata api, menatapnya nyalang, dan sang pengunci menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Chengxiao! Taehyung! Lepaskan tuan Aiden!"

Baekhyun bersuara. Di depannya, Chanyeol merapihkan rambut sang Tuan muda tak peduli Aroma teh yang menyengat darinya. Ya, butler semampai itu menjadikan dirinya tameng ketika Aiden berniat menyiram sang Earl dengan teh panas yang ada di dekatnya.

"Baik, tuan muda."

Chengxiao dan Taehyung menjauhi Aiden, melangkah dengan penuh keyakinan ke arah Baekhyun. Tak ada raut ceria, hanya ada ekspresi dingin penuh keseriusan yang membuat suasana berubah tegang.

"Kami tahu Anda sosok pekerja keras, Tuan Lee." Baekhyun kembali angkat suara; memecah keheningan. "Dan juga dari saya pribadi saya menyukai kesungguhan Anda ketika berusaha membangun bisnis." Kembali hening. "Namun, yang saya sayangkan adalah.. Anda menghalalkan segala cara untuk mewujudkannya. Dan Yang Mulia Ratu tidak menyukai tindakan Anda."

Baekhyuun bangkit dari posisinya, memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan Aiden. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, dengan mata yang membentuk bulan sabit, terlihat indah, namun entah mengapa terlihat menyeramkan bagi Aiden.

Ah, ia menyadari satu hal. Ia telah salah bermain-main dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya. Ini kesalahannya yang mengabaikan peringatan dari Jordan Kim[9]; betapa berbahayanya bermain-main dengan Baekhyun Phantomhive, _**anjing penjaga Ratu**_ [10]kerajaan Inggris.

"Kuharap, Anda berubah pikiran, Sir." Baekhyun terus tersenyum. "Atau sang Ratu sendiri yang akan memerintahkan saya untuk **melenyapkan kotoran dari Tanah Inggris** yang kita cintai ini."

Aiden meneguk ludahnya takut-takut. Dengan panic segera di raihhnya mantel bulu yang tersampir di kursi. Tanpa banyak bicara, pria kekar itu meninggalkan Mansion.

"Chanyeol. Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

"Tuan muda harus mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Hmm.. siapkan airnya. Jangan lupakan persiapan untuk penjamuan Tuan Marcus besok." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Aku tak ingin insiden seperti tasi terulang kembali. Kau tahu, teh yang kau buat terlalu hambar. Makanya Tuan Aiden tak segan-segan membuangnya."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengerti, menapakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada, kepalanya yang tertunduk mengikuti; gestur hormat. " _Yes, My Lord!_ "

* * *

.

.

.

Kkeut!

.

.

.

* * *

Note(s) :

[1] Aiden Lee : Nama barat Lee Donghae 'Super Junior'

[2] Marcus Cho : Nama barat Cho Kyuhyun 'Super Junior'

[3] **Darjeeling Tea; Teh Darjeeling** : teh hitam yang dibuat dari daun teh yang berasal dari perkebunan teh di daerah Darjeeling, Benggala Barat, India. Teh ini berkualitas tinggi sehingga mendapat julukan "The Champagne of Teas (sampanye-nya teh).

Air seduhan teh Darjeeling berwarna terang dengan aroma yang lebih harum dibandingkan jenis teh hitam lain. Teh ini sering diminum begitu saja tanpa tambahan gula atau susu. Perbedaan suhu udara antara panas dan dingin yang tajam di daerah pegunungan tinggi Darjeeling menghasilkan teh dengan aroma yang sangat harum. Teh Darjeeling terbaik dan termahal disebut penikmat teh sebagai " _muscatel_ ", karena aroma wangi yang "manis" seperti anggur muskat. Teh seperti ini sangat disukai di Inggris dan negara-negara bekas koloni Inggris. (Cr : Wikipedia)

[4] Taehyung, Disini maksudnya JSEPH member KARD ya. Dan karakter dia aku sesuaikan dengan Finnian –Finny– Tukang kebun di kediaman Phantomhive yang aslinya objek percobaan

[5] Matthew; Matthew Kim; maksudnya BM. Disini karakternya aku sesuaikan dengan Bard; Baldroy; mantan anggota tentara Inggris yang selamat dari Perang Dunia (diceritanya)

[6] Ryouhei; kalau yang ini aku ambil dari actor Jepang yang pernah ikut Roommate Season 2. Disini karakter dia aku sesuain sama Tanaka, Butler pribadinya Vincent Phantomhive; Ayah si kembar Phantomhive /spoiler alert/ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

[7] Chengxiao; member WJSN asal Tiongkok. Karakternya aku sesuain sama Meyrin si sniper Jagoan Toboso– _sensei_ /disleding Fanboy Chengxiao/ nggak tau kebayang aja badan dia yang emang udah lentur eh taunya akrobatik sambil pegang revolver di tangan . gg

[8] Earl : Gelar kebangsawanaan di Britania Raya.

[9] Jordan Kim : nama barat Kangin

[10] Anjing penjaga Ratu : Julukan Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

[ **A/N** ] :

Hai, gengs..

Aku balik lagi dengan fiksi aneh dimana ini terinpirasi dari Animanga fenomenal favorit karya Toboso– _sensei_.

Mohon maaf kalau yang aku buat melangkah jauh dari ekspektasi kalian. Dan yeah.. kayaknya blunder juga sih ini padahal banyak tunggakan malah nulis cerita baru MUAHAHAHAHAHAH /disleding readers/

So, bagaimana menurut kalian? Anggurin aja lebih ena kayanya.g

.

.

.

.

 _Wanna, Review?_

Sign,

Orang –ngotot– Tampan.


End file.
